Remote capture and analysis of images may be used to provide remote sensing of various features. One example of the use of remote sensing occurs within precision agriculture. In an example, an image capture device mounted on an aerial vehicle may capture visible light and near-infrared and image analysis may be used to generate a map of the Normalized Difference Vegetation Index (NDVI) of healthy vegetation. Conventional image capture devices may provide estimates of visible light that are sufficient for generating photographs, however these image capture devices are ineffective at providing accurate estimates of near-infrared light. What is needed is an improved image capture and analysis framework for research and analytics applications.